


Outsides

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto left the ball.





	Outsides

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Royal balls used to be the worst thing ever, and still kind of are, except at least now Noctis has someone he can gripe at in real time. He’s always had Gladiolus and Ignis, and they do indulge him occasionally, but they also care far too much about the crown and how it comes across. They both attend every ball, Gladiolus in full uniform and stiff as a stone by the entrance, and Ignis dressed in his best suit and circulating more like one of the servants than one of the guests. Noctis has to attend, because he’s not given any other option, and he begrudgingly sports the royal suit he’s fitted with and even the cumbersome cape. He looks like a miniature version of his father, which is completely unsettling. Prompto looks like a scrumptious treat, way more appetizing than any of the finger-foods going around.

At least, Prompto looks great when he is around. But he keeps disappearing. After the third time he’s wriggled out of Noctis’ grasp, having slinked away when a simpering noblewoman cornered Noctis, Noctis decides to go on the hunt. He doesn’t care if he’s supposed to stay in the ballroom and mingle with his guests—Prompto’s the only guest he personally invited, and also the only one he cares about.

When he finally does manage to track Prompto down, it’s two halls away, tucked against a marble column that makes him look even skinnier than usual. His black suit isn’t anything special, because he wouldn’t let Noctis buy him anything more expensive, but it fits him like a glove and hugs him in all the right places. He looks up when he sees Noctis coming, offering a sheepish smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. 

Noctis dips behind the column with him and bluntly asks, “Why’re you hiding?”

Prompto blushes. He must’ve been hoping Noctis wouldn’t notice, but of course he had to. Having Prompto on his arm was the only thing that made attendance even bearable. Prompto shuffles his feet and shrugs, muttering, “Sorry. S’just... it’s weird.”

Noctis knows. It’s weird for him too. The music’s awful, the company’s worse, and the ridiculously slow dancing is almost painful to watch. He mumbles, “I’m sorry I made you come.”

“No, no, it’s not that—!” Prompto’s eyes actually go wide. He has to know he’s not really offending Noctis. Noctis gets it. “I’m sorry. I’m super flattered you invited me, seriously. It’s just...” He shrinks back and uncomfortably finishes, “I’m a _commoner_, you know? I’m just... nobody.”__

_ _“No, you’re not. You’re ten times cooler than any of the people in there.”_ _

_ _“Nah, man; Iggy’s in there.”_ _

_ _Noctis snorts. Prompto cracks a small smile, but he still looks awkward. Noctis tries a different angle. “You’re important to _me_. I want you there with me. I think my dad’s gonna make me dance, and I need you there for a partner.”_ _

_ _Prompto laughs, “Isn’t someone gonna kill you for that?”_ _

_ _“So? Dude. You can’t make me do that shit alone.”_ _

_ _“Noct, even if they let me, I have _no_ idea how to do those stupid dances.”_ _

_ _Noctis wishes he didn’t either. Unfortunately, he’s had lessons. He steps in and slots his arm around Prompto’s waist, pleased when Prompto doesn’t pull away. He jerks Prompto against his body, holds him close, and clasps around his hand. Prompto’s fingers shift to intertwine with Noctis’. Prompto’s still blushing, biting his bottom lip, but he stays in Noctis’ arms. _ _

_ _He follows when Noctis pulls him back. Noctis takes them in a slow circle, then lifts his arm to twirl Prompto under it. Prompto chuckles but does it, coming right back when Noctis draws them together. He repeats the process a second time, grin growing wider, then abruptly shoves Prompto back against the column and starts grinding on him like they’re three drinks into a great club song. Prompto keeps laughing and jokingly returns it. When Noctis runs out of cliché moves, he can’t help himself—he grabs Prompto’s face and goes in for a kiss. _ _

_ _Prompto kisses back. Noctis can actually _feel_ his smile. When they separate, Noctis gently thumbs Prompto’s cheek and asks, “Come back with me?”_ _

_ _Prompto doesn’t get to answer. Ignis appears around the corner, spots them, and reports, “Noct, your father is looking for you.” Noctis groans. Ignis carries on, “You should both come back to the ballroom. ...And _behave_ yourselves.”_ _

_ _Prompto straightens and actually salutes. Noctis rolls his eyes but takes Prompto’s hand and goes._ _


End file.
